


[Podfic] Kiss and Tell Me About it

by Belayday, Sushimao



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kissing Booths, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Pining, The Hales are Alive, but they don't make an appearance, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belayday/pseuds/Belayday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushimao/pseuds/Sushimao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is manning the lacrosse team's kissing booth at the town fair. Derek notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Kiss and Tell Me About it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belayday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belayday/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kiss and Tell Me About it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/707562) by [Belayday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belayday/pseuds/Belayday). 



> First podfic experience, made just for the lovely Belayday <3
> 
> Song from the beginning: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L37_f283R9Q>

[Kiss and Tell Me About it](http://vocaroo.com/i/s1plAgMrJn0X) Written by Belayday, Read by Sushimao

Podfic Length: 00:09:24

Original Text work [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/707562)


End file.
